


Before the Fire

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [12]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul, and pleasure before the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I love fluffy fics, this was written for the following sweet prompt left on tumblr’s otpprompts: [Imagine your OTP snuggling in front of a fire in a cabin in the snowy mountains. Fuzzy socks, hot chocolate, and fluff included,](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/99992506948/imagine-your-otp-snuggling-in-front-of-a-fire-in-a)

Paul wandered out of the kitchen, two mugs of hot chocolate held in his hands. The chocolate sent curls of steam into the air before him, which created vague and random patterns with every movement that Paul made; he inhaled deeply and smiled at the rich scent of the chocolate that assailed his senses. Richard was still in the living area, and currently knelt before the fire; the other man seemed to be poking the meagre flames with a poker, yet Paul was distracted momentarily by the sight of a small scrap of skin exposed between the other man’s bulky jumper and the top of his jeans. Despite the heat thrown out from the fire, Paul could see a small speckling of goose-bumps raised against Richard’s skin; he had the sudden urge to kiss those goose-bumps away, to leave traces of warmth against Richard’s skin wherever he went.

He cleared his throat, in an attempt to distract himself; already he could feel the first faint stirrings of an erection pressing against the front of his trousers. Richard startled at the sudden noise, slight though it was, poker almost dropping into the fire. Despite the fact that Richard turned around to stab him with an accusing look, Paul noticed that a fresh log had been laid upon the fire; flames were already beginning to lick at the wood, which had started to crackle as the flames took a hold. 

“Your chocolate is ready, my darling,” Paul said, with a soft grin at the other man. 

Richard huffed, and tried to hold onto his previously alarm-induced irritation, yet that soon melted beneath the weight of Paul’s grin and swiftly used term of endearment. Richard sighed and stood, hands soon rising to pull his jeans back into place about his hips. Paul mourned the loss of the sight of skin exposed, yet his disappointment was not to last long, however. Richard approached and took the mug of chocolate from Paul’s hand and leant in to press a kiss against Paul’s mouth.

“You taste like chocolate,” Richard announced when the kiss ended.

Paul didn’t get a chance to reply, for he was treated to another, deeper kiss; Richard seemed intent on chasing every last taste of chocolate from Paul’s mouth. Paul closed his eyes, allowed the other man to deepen the kiss still further, lips working hungrily at lips and he almost forgot to breathe momentarily. Richard soon drew away, eyes blown wide, tongue lapping appreciatively at kiss-swollen lips. 

“Nice,” Richard said, as he grinned and plopped himself down upon the nearby sofa. 

Paul huffed and wandered over to the window, to stare at the beautiful scenery that curved in all directions about them. Outside, Austrian mountains loomed on all sides; their cabin nestled amidst similar buildings in the valley that the ancient stone monoliths surrounded. Snow still drifted down from an iron grey sky. Whilst the cloud cover lent the day a darkened feel, the encroaching twilight further dimmed the day; the snowflakes seemed to stand out against the growing darkness in stark white flurries, as they drifted lazily down to the ground and settled against the drifts that had already stuck to the ground. 

“Wonder if we’ll be snowed in?” Paul murmured, aloud, before he sipped at his hot chocolate. 

He closed his eyes, and savoured the sweet and milky taste, coupled with the miniature marshmallows that he’d sprinkled into his mug. 

“Who cares? Really? I know I don’t,” Richard snorted softly from behind him. “We haven’t got anywhere to go, anyway.”

“No, maybe not, but I was just wondering,” Paul said, with a shrug. 

“Well, stop wondering and sit down,” Richard said, but there was genuine, amused warmth to his tone that Paul hadn’t heard in a while. “I want to snuggle.”

It seemed that the day’s activities of spending time in a remote cabin had relaxed Richard as much as it had Paul himself; the other man had spent the afternoon strumming his guitar, and had occasionally jotted lyrics at a furious pace in a battered notebook. Paul had merely been content to read a book for a few hours; he occasionally gave his thoughts on the music or text, whenever Richard asked his opinion. 

Paul merely hummed his agreement to Richard’s earlier statement, as he left the window, at last; he padded towards the sofa, thick, fluffy socks making odd shushing noises against the rug as he settled beside the other man. The soft and fuzzy cushions dipped beneath the weight of his body, as he made himself comfortable; Richard tossed a corner of the blanket that covered his lap haphazardly across Paul‘s thighs, once Paul was sufficiently settled. Paul pulled the thick, soft blanket to properly cover himself and smiled. Richard returned the smile from around the rim of his mug; even though Paul could not see the other man’s mouth properly, he could see the smile in the other man’s eyes. Paul sipped again at his own chocolate, and sighed as the warm sweetness slid down his throat and further relaxed him.

“Thanks for this,” Richard said, as he lifted his mug in a silent toast towards Paul. “It’s nice.”

Paul merely nodded at him, momentarily silenced by another mouthful of chocolate and marshmallow; they drank in silence then, and watched as the flames crackled and leapt in the fire’s grate. The room around them dimmed still further as snowflakes began to gather on the windowsill outside, further blocking the light out. Neither man moved, too comfortable and warm before the fire to even bother turning on one of the nearby lamps. 

Richard was the first to finish his drink; he set the mug upon the floor at his feet, before he draped one arm across Paul’s shoulders. Paul settled against the other man, as he took the last mouthful of his now, slightly too cold, chocolate. He swallowed and placed his own mug beside Richard’s; he leant against the other man again, and blinked into the warm orange light of the fire.

He could feel Richard’s gaze intent and heavy upon him, but didn’t turn to face him; Paul wondered what the other man would do if he pretended he hadn't noticed Richard’s scrutiny. He felt the other man’s hand begin to rub at Paul’s upper arm, fingers describing warming patterns against his heavily jumper-clad body. Paul felt Richard move a little closer, and felt his warm breath against his cheek, before Richard pressed a kiss against the side of his nose. 

“Reesh,” Paul said, even as the other man transferred his lips to Paul’s cheek. 

“What?” Richard asked, words vibrating against Paul’s skin as he laid another kiss there. 

Paul didn’t reply; instead, he turned his face and his grin onto the other man, and finally allowed Richard to press a kiss against his mouth. He still was smiling when the kiss ended, as Richard leant a little closer against Paul’s body. Paul had no choice but to settle back against the soft cushions, Richard a heavy weight against him, as Richard began to kiss him again. Paul soon lost himself to the weight of Richard’s mouth upon his, and the way that Richard’s tongue slowly stroked against his own; the room was silent apart from the fire and the occasional moan exchanged between greedily kissing mouths.

Richard slowly slid one hand beneath Paul’s jumper, and stroked seeking fingers against warm flesh; Paul murmured something unintelligible against the other man’s lips as Richard stroked higher, soon finding a nipple with questing fingertips. Richard rolled the nub gently, teased it until moans fell from Paul's parted lips, before he dipped his hand away and further down Paul‘s body; there wasn’t enough room between them for Richard to do anything more but snag his fingers in the waistband of Paul’s trousers and roll his hips against the other man’s. Already, Paul was half-hard and he could feel Richard’s interest in a hard line against his thigh.

“Not here,” Paul said, even as he arched up against Richard’s hips, every movement proving his words to be a lie.

“Too comfortable to move, Paulchen,” Richard murmured, eyes half-closed and sleepy-looking with lust. “C’mon, it’ll be romantic before the fire.”

Paul didn’t answer; instead, he watched as Richard moved slightly away and dipped his hand towards Paul’s belt. Richard smiled and soon eased the other man’s trousers down; Paul's hips bucked from the sofa as Richard began to pleasure him. Paul lost himself to the warm, wet slide of Richard’s mouth over his cock, and his hands tangled their way through the other man’s hair. He could feel his climax drawing near, which stole every breath until he could do little more than moan in guttural sharp bursts. Richard suddenly drew away and Paul swore; he was aching to come, yet climax had been denied him.

Richard grinned, patted Paul’s naked hip before he climbed to his feet and disappeared in the general direction of the cabin’s sole bedroom. He returned, carrying lube and a dirty grin, before he knelt upon the rug before the fire, eyebrow soon arching as he stared silently at Paul. Paul soon moved, and kicked away the trapping confines of his trousers and the blanket that had wrapped itself around his ankles; he waited for the other man to move and was soon rewarded for his patience. 

Richard’s slick fingers glistened in the uncertain, flickering light of the fire as he started to prepare the other man; Paul was a shaking mass of nerves and arousal by the time that Richard was satisfied. Richard soon guided himself inside the other man; he began to thrust slowly at first, hands gripping the Paul’s hips as he did so, hard enough to leave bruises. Paul thrust back onto him every time that Richard drew away, one hand stroking his cock in time with Richard‘s thrusts. It didn’t take long for Paul to come with a shout of Richard's name, rapidly followed by a string of curses as he rode his climax out to the last. 

Richard held Paul through his release, thrusting hard until his own release finally claimed him; his hips jerked erratically, until he was spent and he eased away with a satisfied sigh. They lay before the fire, exhausted, spent, and warmed by the flickering flames. Paul smiled lazily at Richard when the other man stared at him at close range. 

“I could really do with some more hot chocolate now, Paulchen,” Richard said, after a while. 

“Your turn to make it, you lazy swine,” Paul murmured back.

That, at least, made Richard laugh, yet he did not protest; instead, he wrapped himself in the blanket that Paul had earlier cast aside, before he padded into the kitchen. He soon returned to Paul’s side with two mugs of hot chocolate and the sweet scent filtered through the room. They settled once more before the fire, blanket draped closely about their bodies, whilst they savoured the sweetness of the chocolate. Paul settled against Richard’s side when the chocolate was gone and they remained sitting before the fire, exchanging the occasional kiss and caress; they still were sitting there when Paul finally fell asleep against Richard, body propped in the other man‘s arms.


End file.
